


Entertaining Royalty

by fengirl88



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Humour, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a princess is not as much fun as people seem to think.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>SPOILERS for S4Ep3, Vaduz.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalypso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalypso), [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).



> A bit of nonsense for Kalypso and Thirdbird, inspired by the latest episode of Cabin Pressure; major spoilers for that.

Being a princess is not as much fun as people seem to think. Especially when so much of life involves getting the King of Liechtenstein to finish his carrots, or stop being horrible to ... well, everyone. Theresa's had enough of men and boys who think the world revolves around them just because they were accidentally born king. Or born male, if it comes to that.

At first she thinks the funny little man from MJN Air might be another of them. The way he insists on his title – “Hello, this is _Captain_ Martin Crieff” – sounds like Maxi trying to lord it over the Sheik of Qatar. But he goes an endearing shade of pink – clashing horribly with his ginger hair – when she teases him about his medals (“You come with decorations, like a little Christmas tree!”). And he's unexpectedly kind and sensible in how he talks to Maxi, who needs someone to say those things to him, and who of course is not going to listen to _her_ , because she's his big sister and only a girl. Only one of _six_ girls, none of them worth a thing in terms of the succession.

Martin is so easily flustered that it's quite amusing. It would be fun to tease him some more, and Theresa has certainly earned some fun. She can see this one has the usual conventional ideas about who does what (“Is it a _dragon_? Do you need _rescuing_?”), so it probably won't come to anything.

It's funny when he's so astonished that she wanted to be a pilot when she grew up – and not because she's a woman, which for a moment she thinks might be what he means. Of _course_ he would have wanted to be one too, though he behaves as if she must be a mind-reader for guessing it. If her father hadn't died when he did, if she hadn't got stuck looking after Maxi, things might have turned out differently for her.

Saving Martin from the dragon is the most fun she's had in a long time. He's practically buckling at the knees by the time she's finished roaring at Call-Me-Carolyn. And although she thinks at first that he's still not going to manage to ask her out, he finally does, gabbling out an invitation to accompany him to Duxford Air Museum.

It wouldn't be everyone's idea of where to go on a date, but it's not a bad idea for two people who wanted to be pilots when they were little. Not bad at all.

And afterwards, they can go back to her hotel – better that than his place, he'll be less self-conscious. She's not _quite_ sure whether it was solely relief that made him go weak at the knees after her dragon-slaying performance, and it would be a pity if what he really wanted was her mother. But Theresa can be bossy in the bedroom if she needs to be, and sometimes it's fun to improvise. She's looking forward to finding out what else makes him blush.


End file.
